


Why go for the neck, kiddo?

by theredemptionarch



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredemptionarch/pseuds/theredemptionarch
Summary: Why out of all body parts would he go for the neck?





	Why go for the neck, kiddo?

                                                                       

Sweet Pea sunk deeply into the chair FP sat him on. It was pretty obvious just how nervous he was, his fingertips tapping on the armrest. His lips were pursed together and his cheek bones looked even sharper than they did on a regular basis, now that he was clenching his jaw so firmly ‒ his teeth grating.

Fortunately for him the music FP was playing in the background was too loud for him or Toni to hear. He might have been tall for his age of thirteen, towering the other kids in his grade at Southside High by lenghts, but still: He had never gotten a tattoo before and as much as he liked looking tough; in that case: He wasn’t.

“ _Why go for the neck, kiddo?_ ”, the serpent king asked him as he was inspecting his set of needles in front of him; looking for the right one to go through with. “ _Why not go for a slightly less striking body part? The upper arm, for example._ ”, FP went on and even though he was trying to be suble about it, Toni looked right through it before he could even finish his little speech with a promising: “ _You can still change your mind, y’know. It’s no big deal. I won’t tell anyone_.”

“ _I already tried, Mister Jones, but..._ ” The serpent girl sighed dramatically, crossing her arms in front of her dainty body, nodding down to Sweet Pea. “ _He insists._ ” There was the wisp of a smirk playing around the girl’s mouth as she couldn’t help but think it was adorable why Sweet Pea chose this particular body part ‒ which was mainly why she had given up on trying to get him to change his mind about it.

“ _Okay…_ ”, the older guy replied, trying his hardest not to look disappointed or concerned licking his lips as he was thinking about what else he could say for the young boy to reconsider. “ _But you know this is permanent, right? If we’re doing this, you’ll always be a serpent at first sight. Everyone will know. No way for you to play it cool, or lie about it. It’s gonna be right there._ ”

FP knew it before he was done talking: Knew that he had gone too far saying this. Knew that his words would anger the young serpent in front of him and he was proven right when Sweet Pea’s face darkened at a daunting velocity.

“ _Jones, with all due respect…_ ”, the tall boy started with his dark eyes narrowed at the serpent king. “ _But isn’t that the whole point?_ ” Yeah, sure, Sweet Pea respected Forsythe Pendleton II. more than any other adult he knew, but this? This was nothing he could ever get behind. “ _If you lie about being a serpent, are you even proud of it?_ **_A serpent never sheds its skin, right?_** ”

FP knew there was no way to get further into this with the kid. His decision was made, long before he even got here, so instead of saying anything in return, he grasped his glasses and put them on; preparing himself to tattoo the young boy exactly like he wanted.

“ _Personally,_ ”, Sweet Pea went on in a deep voice. “ _I’m proud of being a serpent._ _And I want everyone to know. The serpents are my family. My blood. And if that’s the first thing people see when they see me?_ ”, he looked the Jones man deep in the eye and there was aggression in his pride as he was furious for him even considering it was any different: “ ** _I’m okay with it._** ”

“ _Alright, Sweet Pea. Apparently you’ve thought this through_.”, Jones acknowledged his words. “ _So I ain’t gonna stand in your way. I mean, we both know, if I don’t do it, you’ll find another tattoer and they won’t be nearly as good as I am._ ”, FP stated, a boastful, little grin rounding his lips.

“ _Toni, come here. Hold his hand._ ”, he ordered, ignoring the evil eye Sweet Pea was giving him for that. “ _And for you, young man: For you I suggest to lean back and hold onto her **because this is gonna hurt like a bitch.**_ ”


End file.
